Shizune
Summary Shizune is a main character from Izuna 2: The Unemployed Ninja Returns, the sequel of Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja, and Shino's younger sister. Shizune has a very special power that makes her a portable shrine, capable of letting gods travel away from their stationary place as long as they are close to her. Since Izuna has the same power, by fear of the possibility they would meet and end up butting heads, dragging gods in their quarrel (which would lead to unprecedented destruction), Takushiki, the leader of the japanese gods, sent her overseas when she was still very young. She was raised by the Foreign Gods and became close to them, until the age of 14 when she decided to cross the ocean to meet her sister. Without realizing it, the Foreign Gods followed her and their monsters started invading Japan, which led to the events of the sequel game. After the two sisters finally reunite, she becomes very good friends with Izuna. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Shizune Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Maid, Portable Shrine Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in bows, dolls and ranged weaponry, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Doll Manipulation, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Crystal Manipulation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement (confusion), Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to BFR (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on demons and dragons), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control and Corruption) from various weapons, Durability Negation, Fire Manipulation, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Her stamina can't be depleted, Shapeshifting, Curse Manipulation, Power Mimicry (via Doppelganger on Shizune herself), Can steal items |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (She can dodge arrows shot from right in front of her by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase her combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (She can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up or having her stamina drained.) Range: Extended Melee range with dolls; Tens of meters with ranged weapons and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with some talismans and bows Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (dolls, bows & arrows, ranged weaponry, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Shizune is rather smart, level-headed and mature for her age, and has good intuition, as well as very capable and adaptable when in action. Weaknesses: None notable, outside of game mechanics. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Shizune has a limit of. Everytime she gets hit, she loses 1 SP. The lower her SP gauge is, the weaker her attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Crystal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Maids Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7